mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Pryce
Natalia Pryce (April 10th, 1981) was born in Indigo Bay to Luther Pryce and Melania Pryce. She is the older sister of Isidora Pryce. Her father was the mayor of Indigo Bay from 1980 - 2004. Growing up her father made her study law so that she would one day become mayor of Indigo Bay just like he was. She and Justine Andrews were best friends despite their age differences. When she was 11 years old, her sister discovered that their father had been cheating money from people at the old folks home. Isidora wanted her father to tell everyone what he was doing, and give the money back. But he refused. Luther decided that he'd have to kill his youngest daughter, but Natalia objected. She told her father that if they had to get rid of Isidora, that they should just send her to live on Ivory Island. So they did just that. Natalia always felt guilty about suggesting that, and had no idea how hard things were on Ivory Island for her sister. In 2003 her father was involved in a scandal where he had been caught in an affair with a 21 year old woman named Cora Reynolds. After that her father stepped down, and Natalia ran for mayor with help from Justine Andrews and Trent Cavalli. She managed to distance herself from her father, and beat Lancaster Lockwood with 57% of the vote. One of her platforms was the construction of [Mall which would help the economy of Indigo Bay. She won re-election again in 2008 against Thomas Mays and Wesley Pierce. She managed to win with 50% of the vote. Just before the re-election in 2012, the Gemini Murders happened, and Natalia was a suspect during the investigation. She had been named a suspect because of her affiliation with Arcturus. Though she ran unopposed at first, eventually Esther Hyde ran against her. She was eventually cleared as a suspect. It came out that Diora Landry was her sister, and that she had been paying her off. But after the downfall of Arcturus, she managed to beat Esther Hyde in the election with 79% of the vote. She continues serving as mayor of Indigo Bay for a long time. She does eventually marry, and have two children -- Isidora Pryce and Talia Pryce. =Childhood= Growing up Natalia's father expected her to be the next Mayor of Indigo Bay. She had one younger sister in Isidora. Isidora was often seen as smarter than Natalia, but without the political training. She befriended Justine Andrews despite their difference in ages. Natalia had no friends her own age. She and Justine were very close however. The two confided in each other. Because Justine's father was a lawyer and a member of the Selectmens Council of Indigo Bay, Natalia's father encouraged the friendship between the two girls. When she was 11 years old her little sister discovered that their father had been conning people from an old folks home out of their money. She wanted to turn him in. Luther wanted to murder his 7 year old daughter. But Natalia didn't want her sister hurt. So instead she figured a solution -- send Isidora to Ivory Island. Natalia would later feel very bad about her decision. She missed her sister very much, and often wondered what happened to her. But she hoped things worked out for the best. =High School= Natalia focused on her studies in High School. She didn't have time for extra-cirricular activities. Many students in school avoided her because of her father's role as mayor of the town. But Natalia didn't particularly care. =After High School= Natalia graduated high school in 1999. After finishing high school she attended Radford College. There she studied pre-law. She also took up boxing as a hobby. She worked in a minimal capacity with her father for the first couple of years. In 2001, her sister became Queen of Ivory Island. It was then that her sister balckmailed her into paying for the Ivory Castle to be built. It cost her $300,000. But in order to keep her father's name clean, she had to pay it. In 2003 she graduated from college. It was then that it was discovered that her father was having an affair with her 21-year old roommate, Cora Reynolds. Cora was also his secretary. Natalia had gotten her the job, and she was very upset about the discovery. With election coming up, Luther Pryce was forced to step down from all duties. It was then that Natalia decided to run for mayor, and use what she learned to help the town. =Being Mayor= Natalia Pryce became Mayor of Indigo Bay in 2004 after Luther Pryce stepped down. She served several terms as mayor, and helped build the economy of Indigo Bay. First Campaign When Natalia announced that she was running for Mayor against Lancaster Lockwood, many considered it to be an easy win for Lockwood. Natalia's association with her father had hurt her name. She quickly put together a team consisting of Justine Andrews and Trent Cavalli. Justine quickly helped her figure a way to distance herself from her father. She was also quick to build a strategy that focused on Lancaster Lockwood continually pointing out that Natalia was a woman. This worked to their advantage. Natalia also started forming the foundation for Indigo Mall, which earned her many supporters. She won with 57% of the vote. First Term In her first term as mayor, she approved the construction of Indigo Mall, which created jobs and stimulated the economy. She quickly earned popularity, and garnered support from Arcturus by continuing to work with them. But she also made sure that they were safe, and that they didn't pose any harm to any of the people of indigo Bay. She kept to her promises and made sure that the town continued to grow. Second Campaign After completing her first term in 2008, she was up against Thomas Mays and Wesley Pierce for mayor. She managed to easily win 50% of the vote thanks to her campaign team, and her promises to continue working to make Indigo Bay a place everyone would want to live. Second Term In her second term as Mayor, Police Chief Leroy Brody was discovered to have been having an affair with many women, along with much of the rest of the police force. They were also found guilty on corruption charges thanks to the work of Kendall Brody. Despite being the former Chief's oldest daughter, Natalia named her Chief of Police. It was a very popular move. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Natalia was named a suspect in the investigation becasue of her own relationship with her sister, and her connection with Arcturus. Natalia assisted investigators in ways she could, but hid the fact that she was Claire Pantay, thinking that it wasn't relevant to the investigation. Natalia was eventually clared as a suspect. She also hid the fact that Diora was her sister. =Later Life= Natalia managed to win re-election with 79% of the vote after the downfall of Arcturus. Esther Hyde's entire campaign was focused on Anti-Arcturus. Natalia continued serving as Mayor for a long time, and eventually had two children of her own - Talia and Isidora. =Quotes= "Grayson Lockwood ran against him. It was a major controversy after Isidora's death. Many said that he only won the election due to the death of his daughter. A shameful thing for people to say. He also cheated with a woman named Cora Reynolds. She was his secretary. My father certainly always looked out for himself, but he also looked out for the town. It balanced out in the end, I think. He was a... good mayor. Just not a great one." "A criminal who tries to enforce order through disorder. That's what she is." - On Diora Landry Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:Mayors Category:MISTX0